


"What if I told you that your students tried to hook you up with Paige?"

by stipplestan



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is a request from tumblr, this is pre wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipplestan/pseuds/stipplestan
Summary: Nigel finds out his kids tried to put with him up Paige Turner.
Relationships: Nigel Ratburn/Patrick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	"What if I told you that your students tried to hook you up with Paige?"

Nigel and Patrick were outside, it was about 8 PM. It was the day before their wedding, they were both excited about tomorrow. The stars were out, shining bright. 'Stars always made the dark sky look so lovely,' Thought Patrick as he moved closer to Nigel.

"The sky's pretty, isn't it Pat?" Nigel wrapped his arm around Patrick, it was a beautiful night and he didn't wanna mess it up.

"Yup, it sure is. Like you, but better. Much better." Nigel giggled at Patrick's compliment. 

"Hey, Nigey, can I tell you something funny that happened today?" Patrick snickered as he remembered what happened today.

Nigel sighed as he grabbed his drink, "What happened now, Pat?" He thought it was gonna be one of Patrick's stupid stories that he would always tell, but he was wrong.

"What if I told you that your students tried to hook you up with Paige?" As Patrick said this, Nigel was taking a sip of his drink. He knew something was gonna happen as he said those words.

Then, Nigel spits out his drink, "Excuse me, but what?! Say that again." 

Patrick laughed, he knew Nigel would act like this to this news. Even though he's known his students for a year, "Yeah, you heard me correctly. Your students tried to hook you up with Paige Turner. You gonna hear the full story it's hilarious!"

Nigel put his drink down in total shock, "I can't believe this. My students actually did that," Said Nigel in disbelief.

"Arthur and Francine specifically. Ohhh, you gonna hear this part! They literally took my chocolates without any questions whatsoever! After they left I was laughing so hard. It was amazing."

"Let me get this straight, you stole professional chocolates made by you to my kids who wanted to hook me with up with Paige Turner, the librarian? Are you serious, Patrick?"

"I am totally serious, I don't regret anything."

"But I'm inviting all my students to our wedding! When they see you with me, they know they'll be in trouble..."

"Calm down, Nigey! It's not that big of a deal, isn't it? Kids are like that, they don't think before their actions most of the time. Maybe they'll be happy when they see me with you, you never know."

"I suppose you're right," 

"Also, can we please go inside? It's getting a bit chilly out here and I don't wanna get sick on our wedding day."

"Pfft, of course, Patrick." Nigel grabbed Patrick's hand to pull him up from the ground. "And about that compliment earlier, you're better than I am."

"Of course you would say that."

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by leiaorganicsolocup on tumblr!


End file.
